


The After Sex feat. pizza

by MavinVenom



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom!Pete, Kisses, M/M, Pizza, sub!Mikey - Freeform, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the after hours of Pete and Mikey's intimate hours the only thing that will cure the pain is pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Sex feat. pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jenny for helping with the summary and title.

"You were so good baby," Pete cooed and pulled Mikey into his lap, gently pulling out the knots he made.

 

"Thank you daddy," Mikey said quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around Pete.

 

"Did I break skin anywhere?" Pete asked and lightly kissed his forehead.

 

"I don't think so, you bruised my hips though," he said with a small laugh.

 

"Always making the best of everything, aren't you Way?" Pete laughed back and pulled Mikey closer.

 

"I love you," Mikey mumbled into Pete's neck.

 

"I'm gonna go get some water, do you want to come with me, baby?" Pete sat up straighter, leaving Mikey to slip beneath him.

 

"No thank you, sir. But could you get some food please?" Mikey looked up at Pete.

 

"Of course," Pete smiled and went to get their after-sex snack. Mikey got up to strip the bed of its soiled sheets. He pulled them all off, almost bringing himself with it.

 

"You goof," Pete smiled from the doorway, holding two glasses of water and a plate of pizza.

 

"Thank you, sir," Mikey said and went over to grab the food from Pete.

 

"You're sure you're ok?" Pete asked as Mikey cringed when he sat down.

 

"Just a bit sore," he choked out.

 

"Baby come here," Pete said and Mikey crawled into his arms.

 

"Daddy, it hurts so bad," Mikey sobbed into Pete's shoulder.

 

"Where did I hurt you, baby?" Pete pried Mikey enough away to look at his face.

 

"My ass hurts," Mikey whispered, leeching himself back onto Pete.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pete said, wiping his eyes.

 

"I didn't want you to feel bad," Mikey whimpered.

 

"What did I do wrong?" Pete asked.

 

"Not enough lube," he whispered.

 

"What will make it better? Pizza?" Pete laughed.

 

"And lots of kisses," Mikey said, wiping his eyes.

 

"Eat up," Pete said, handing him a slice of cold pizza.

 

"I love you daddy," Mikey said after a few bites.

 

"I love you too baby," Pete replied. Mikey looked around the room. The sheets piled at the bottom of the bed, most of their clothes discarded at the bottom of the bed.

 

"Do you want to wait a few days?" Pete asked after he finished his slice.

 

"Yes please," Mikey replied and scooted into Pete's lap.

 

"Aww baby, you're bleeding," Pete said after he accidentally wiped blood in his eyes.

 

"It's fine. Can we sleep now?" Mikey replied, trying to push Pete down onto the bed.

 

"Goodnight baby," Pete switched the lamp next to them off.

 

"Goodnight sir-Pete," Mikey replied, curling into Pete's side.


End file.
